Journey to the West
[[Ruler of The Fallen|'⇦']] previous |[[Kaname Soga/Storyline|'Index']]| Next [[Monk of the West|'⇨']] Kaname laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling he thought back to the night before. "I have to meet someone in the west" he thought as he continued to looked at the ceiling. After a few more moments passed he set up, before getting out of bed. He stretched and walked out of his window, doing so he could see a large amount of the city "I wont be seeing this in a while" he thought to himself as he looked out the window. He turned away from his window and looked at his room, while not a mess it would be cleaned "I should get ready, I can deal with this later". He turned and walked into this bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, more so at the scar on his face. It was a reminder of the things he went though in the past. He washed his face, before retuning to his room and getting dressed. After getting dressed he walked down the stairs and into to kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened it "Hmm, well at least I don't have to worry about food going bad" he said while he looked at the empty fridge before closing the door. He looking around his house, checking making sure everything was in order before leaving. He walked over to the door and opened it, he took one last look at the house before walking out the door and closing it. The sun was shining bright as he stepped our the door covering his eyes as he did "well the sun seem to be in a good mood today" he said jokingly as he looked the door to his house. He began walking down the street in a slow pace looking at things as he did, he knew that he might not see the city for a while. He continued to walk down the street greeting people was he passed by "I guess I should pick up some items before I go". He walked into a nearby store and looked around, he bought a few small items and a small bag. "Thanks" he said as he walked out the store and continued toward edge of the city. Thirty minutes passed since Kaname began walking and finally reached the edge of the city. He turned around at took a final look at Neo Arcadia "I will see you later" he said before turning away and walking down a dirt path that lead to the west. Several Hours Later.... Several hours had passed since Kaname left on his journey to the west, as he walked he began to think about what Raza had told time and scratched his head "I'm supposed to know this person when I see them.... a Demon Monk" Kaname thought "Well a little more to go off of would have helped" he said as he continued to walk down a now graveled path. A light breeze swept through "that was refreshing" he said as walked. A few moments later... The sun began to set as he continued walking down the path, he could see a small town in the distance "lets see if they have a inn" Kaname said as he sped up his pace toward the town. Upon reaching it he he was greeted with suspicious stares, from a group of shady looking people. He looked at them for a few moments, before looking around and seeing a small bar, he looked at it for a few moments then walked in. Kaname looked around, he walked over to the bar and set down, removing his hood in the process. The bartender walked up to him "The name's Mugetsu, what can I get for you". "Does this town happen to have an Inn or a place to stay for the night" Kaname asked. "Well we do, but...." he paused for a moment. "But what" Kaname questioned. "Well a group of mages that calls themselves the Rōnin, have taken a liken to this place. You may have seen them upon entering the town" he said looking at the door. "If you want to deal with them then the Inn is not too far from here" he said as he looked back at Kaname. "I see, when I entered I guess it was them that gave me the weird looks" he said as he looked at the bartender "thanks" he said as he stood up and began walking toward the door. "No problem. I have a feeling you are going to the Inn" mugetsu said. Kaname nodded and walked out the door. Outside....... As Kaname walked out of the bar he looked around and sees the inn. He contiuned to look around for a few moments then began walking over to the inn. Upon reaching the door to the Inn he could hear yelling coming from inside of it. He quickly opened then door an walked in. Upon walking in, he was greeted by silence as the group from before stared at him. One of the men walked up to him and "do you need something!" the man yelled as spit flew from his mouth, hitting Kaname's face. As it did, a scowl formed on Kaname's face. Within moments he grabbed the man by his head and slammed him into the the wall breaking it. He turned around and looked at the other two men, who just stared at him. The men charged at Kaname, who dodged one of the men and throwning on into the wall. He then charged at the other man, jumping into the air deilvering a powerful leg drop, knocking the man into the ground. Once the quick ordeal was over Kaname walked over to the Innkeeper "I would like a room for the night" he said. The Innkeeper looked at Kaname, then at the three men "don't worry about them, they will walke up in the morning. Although they wwon't remember anything for the last six months, As for the damage" he placed a bag of coin on the counter "for the room and the damage" he said. The Innkeeper took the bag and handed him a key "have a good night" Kaname said as he walked toward his room. The Next Morning.... Kaname awoke from his sleep and set up, standing up a few moments later. He streched before getting dressed and walking out of the room. Upon reaching the front of the Inn he could see the Innkeeper cleaning up, he walked up to her "sorry about the mess, I got a little carried away" he said. "Ahh. Good morning, don't worry about it, you have help out more then you know " she said with a smile. Kaname begins to hand her the room key "keep it" she said "you're welcome here anytime". "Thank you" Kaname as he began to walk out of the door. "Take care" the Inkeeper said. Outside... As Kaname walked out of the Inn, the sky was darkned full of storm clouds "well that, that doesn't seem that good" he said as the looked at the sky "I guess I getter get going" he said as he starting back on his journey. Category:Storyline